A Pirate and A Rose
by SilenceForever
Summary: Draco’s a thiefseaman, Harry’s a pirate……….Draco gets caught. Harry takes him as a first mate. Love arises, but someone’s after Draco. Good thing the author believes in fairy tale endings when it comes to pirates! rr!
1. Default Chapter

**Skit: Hello, I'm baaaaaack! This time I am writing on one of my favorite subjects! Pirates!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE yep!!!! Only there's a twist on this one! ( a slight one but a twist just the same) You see……….oh wait!!!!! I have to tell you in the summary.**

**Harry: I like this story**

**Draco: Me two, but she has me WAY OOC!!!!!!!!!!**

**Harry: that's ok, we still get to shag………………..**

**Draco: ………………………………...... Hey Harry**

**Harry: Yerpes?**

**Draco:……………………………........you wanna practice**

**Harry: HELL YEAH! tackles**

**Skit: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Summary: Draco's a thief/seaman, Harry's a pirate……….Draco gets caught. Harry takes him as a first mate. Love arises, but someone's after Draco and guess what I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! The catch……………well actually there's not much of a catch unless you count the fact that most of them talk normally. Hehehehehehe well I hope you like, bye bye.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione**

**Warning: attempted rape, language, sexual content**

**Chapter One: A Thief and a Pirate**

**A lone figure swept through the empty halls of the governors house. He made not a noise in his travels, inserting nick-knacks and valuables into his pocket as he went. At the end of the hall he opened a door. Inside was clearly a bedroom. A large, steal-framed bed sat in the center of the chamber, two large windows framing it. On the left hand side of the room sat a large, mahogany desk in which the stranger soon approached. Reaching into the top drawer, he smirked as he pulled out a necklace of diamonds. He soon began searching the rest of the desk, pulling odds and ends from its compartments then putting the items in his pockets. He left a single rose in place of his pillage, his signature parting gift. Little did he know, that the next morning he would claim himself a fool for this act.**

**The next morning, the sun shining brightly over the hills and the waves washing up above the land, was indeed a pleasant one as Draco Malfoy, master of thieves, counted the money he had worked so hard to retrieve the night before. Laughing quietly to himself, he stuffed the lot into his pockets and headed to meet the man to which the money was owed, one Tom Riddle.**

**As he walked the crowded streets of Marose, he listened to the local gossip. What he heard made him stop mid-step. **

"**Did you hear? The Governor's daughter was stolen from, just last night." An old hag whispered to one of her friends.**

"**Really? Are you sure, Anna? By who?" **

"**Dunno, all they found was a single rose, black if I heard correctly. They say that's the symbol of a Malfoy, but no one's sure."**

"**Don't talk such nonsense. A Malfoy, Ha, why the last time I heard of them it was at Lucius Malfoy's funeral."**

"**Could be his son, couldn't it. I hear there going after him." Draco decided it was time for him to intervene,**

"**Madam's, I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation. Is it true, they believe that the thief lord's son could be the perpetrator?" He smiled, charmingly at the ladies. **

"**Oh, yes good sir." The first woman said, batting her eyelashes, "But why would a fine man like yourself care one way or another about such a thing?"**

**And indeed Draco Malfoy was a fine man. His blonde hair reached to the top of his neck, falling in organized layers, framing his pale features. Though pale, they were beautiful. Silver eyes of almost a god-like quality, smooth skin, red lips, high cheek bones, and a body to die for was just the start of Draco Malfoy's blessings. He was the most lusted after man in all the world, or he would have been if he wasn't wanted by the royal navy for being the infamous Thief Lord, following his father's footsteps loyally. **

"**Wait a tick, I know who you are." The lady began to shriek as his identity became clear to her. "It's Draco Malfoy! Get him! Hurry, it's him, the thief lord, Guards!" Draco frowned, then, being the gentleman that he was, he bowed, turned, and ran in the direction from which he came.**

**Now, Draco Malfoy is a very mysterious man in deed. Stealthy, smart, and dangerous. But when he was trapped between a dozen government soldiers and a dead end, he had to admit that there was one single flaw in his plan, he had neglected to bring a weapon with him on his journeys. So there was nothing much he could do then to face the fact that he was caught. For the time being that is.**

**As they led him to his cell in the local jail, he began to ramble, as most Malfoys do when they are thinking of a plan. **

"**You know, it took me almost three years to come up with the perfect way to steal from the governor. I came up with many plans, but unfortunately none of them seemed…….appropriate for the occasion. I thought of murder, rape ( though I humbly shoot for the male sex rather then the female), and just plain out asking. I tried to ask for the money you know, but she didn't even take the time to consider me. She's a bit arrogant, do you not agree? Why she must think she's God's gift to the world with the way she's been treated. I mean all she had to do was be born into power and BAM! She drowning in diamonds! Me, I had to work hard for the respect I got and I still don't get all that I deserve. She get hand maidens, I get handcuffs. Utter nonsense if you ask me."**

"**Here's you cell and do shut up." The officer shoved Draco, none to gently might I add, into the cell and locked with a decisive clink.**

"**Oi! When do I get a trial?" Draco asked, wrapping his hands around the bars and pressing his face against them.**

"**No trial, you'll be sold into slavery." With that the officer left, but if he had stayed for just a moment more he might have seen the look that adorned young Draco's face. It was that of immense satisfaction and pleasure. Slavery they say? Well, this would be interesting wouldn't it?**

**He sat back and began to think up a plan, wondering idly how he was to get out of this one.**

"**Slavery? What can I do about this. I've dealt with more I suppose, but who's to say I will be sold at all. If no one takes me the gallows it is. That would be a fine sight wouldn't it. HA. It seems to me that these……..hold on a tick……………….slavery. That idiot didn't tell me what he meant by that. Not a word. Well, how is he suppose to expect me to get out of this situation if I know nothing about it?" Angrily, the blonde stood and began to pace, ranting at the injustice of it all. He stopped, however, when the muffled sounds of men began to approach. Jumping into his bunk, he feigned sleep. This could be the answer he needed.**

"**And what did you say your name was?"**

"**I didn't." Was the quick reply. Draco recognized the first voice as the officer who had thrown him into the God forsaken place, but the second man Draco had no clue about.**

"**Yes, well. The auction will be tomorrow, three o'clock sharp. This one's a fine one. Take a look for yourself." The voices were just outside his cell now. "Get up you lazy sod, before I take a whip to ye'" Draco did as asked and stood facing his visitors.**

**The second man he had not recognized was startling to say the least. He had shaggy black hair down to his shoulders and pulled back with a spare bit of string it seemed. His skin was almost copper from the sun's kisses and his eyes so green the sea itself would have been jealous were if not for the fact that the man was indeed a seaman, this secret given away by his clothes.**

"**Tell him your name, boy." The officer said, Draco smirked, _gladly, for certainly it'd be rude not to tell the handsome man my name. _ He thought happily as he said,**

"**Draco……Draco Malfoy." **

"**Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Unlike most seamen his voice was not butchered, it was clear as day and had a distinct British accent, much like the blonde thief's own.**

"**You have yet to meet me." He smirked as the words rolled off his tongue in a lazy drawl, proving his disinterest.**

"**I plan to. Now, what is it that landed you in such a state?" The green-eyed man asked, sitting down of a bit of concrete that protruded from the wall. The officer snorted in disgust, but joined the man where he sat.**

"**Why would you need such information?" The mocking tone Draco used was often to hide the curiosity that the blonde felt. **

"**Fine, if you wish not to tell me I will leave you be. Just answer me this, are you acquainted with the sea?" Then is hit Draco like the breathe of a god, this was no ordinary seaman.**

"**You're a pirate." It was said not as a question, but more as a thought. Draco slid down into what would hope to be a more comfortable position on the floor. Harry nodded, **

"**But that still does not answer my question. Are you acquainted with the sea?" Draco nodded, this time looking Harry in the eye, gasping at the hunger he found there. Perhaps this was going to be interesting after all. **

"**And to what extent?" Harry stared right back at him, letting him know that he was not afraid to show what he felt. Draco gulped.**

"**I worked on a ship for many years, since I was eight to my current age. When my father died he left me with his work and the ship that he had so prided himself in. The crew turned mutinous and had an……………..unfortunate accident. The ship was lost as with it's crew." He tore his eyes away from the pirate's, wondering what the man had planned.**

"**Your age? You can't be a day older then I, 17, 19?"**

"**19." Suspicion now seemed to be tapping Draco's shoulder and he kept his answers short. Harry seemed to sense this and let it end at that. Standing, he looked at Draco one last time, then turned to leave. The officer followed him, sending a glare back at the blonde.**

**Draco returned to his bunk, this time to catch some sleep. The next days light was sure to bring the wrath of Ra, but perhaps some good would come of it. As sleep finally claimed the man, his last vision was that of Harry's eyes, the hunger blazing in the dim light of the cell.**

**Skit: Well, I hoped you liked!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	2. A Crime and a Murder

**Skit: Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter, I do not profit from this in amyway other then the joy I feel writing it**

**Chapter Two: A Crime and a Murder**

**The next morning Draco woke with a distinct feeling of being watched. His eyes fluttered open, glancing around the room with an instinctive defensive motion, born from being a thief for so long. He soon found the source of the feeling, a lone figure hidden in the shadows. Standing, Draco quickly pulled on the shirt he had discarded the night before and began to pace. The stranger that was watching him seemed to think that he was still unnoticed by the blonde and did not make an attempt to change that and Draco didn't seem to care one way or the other about the others present.**

**Finally, after what seemed like hours, the shadow moved, stepping closer to the thief's cell. Draco turned, a look of pure boredom on his face as he faced the presence. It was a man, huge in stature-atleast three times as big a Draco himself, and blue eyes that seemed to look at the blonde with a crazed glint. Draco flinched, more of disgust than anything else. **

"**Yes?" His drawl was cold, showing no sign of the fear that was slowly building as the large man approached him. **

"**I would have thought you would have recognized me, Draco. Though if you don't it's really no matter. Could you imagine my surprise when I heard my own captain had been captured? The thief lord himself, captured like a common criminal." The man was now at the bars of the cell, grinning evilly at Draco, who's eyes had widened in sheer terror as recognition dawned on him.**

"**Kurt Mindle." He whispered, the fear even reaching his voice. He stepped back, hoping to get as far away as he could from the man that had first committed the mutiny after………..after breaking the blonde beauty.**

"**I didn't get to finish what I started the last time we met. It's a good thing I didn't die in that fire you placed on the ship, isn't it?" Kurt had unlocked the cell with the keys that had previously been hanging on the wall directly across from the cell. Now entering, he continued to talk.**

"**I've looked all over for you, you know. You did a good job with hiding, but I found you and your all alone, with no way out. What am I to do with you?" He stalked toward Draco who found himself with his back against the wall, he was truly trapped. Glancing around, he cursed himself for once again leaving his weapons behind the day before; he would have to talk his way out of this.**

"**Look, why don't you find someone else? The guard will be back any minute to take me to a slave auction. You could try to buy me there, I mean no rush right?" He continued to babble, but Kurt seemed to not be listening. His ramblings continued even as Kurt tied his hands to the bed trapping him. Tears had begun to fall from the blondes eyes as he awaited the pain and his rambling became pleading as the larger man began forcing his clothes off him.**

"**Please! Kurt stop! I'll do anything, anything you want! Please stop! Ple………" He was cut off as Kurt forced his tongue into his mouth, almost choking him. Soft whimpers escaped Draco as Kurt bit at his lips, drawing blood. **

"**That's it love, cry for me." Kurt whispered huskily as he positioned himself at Draco's entrance. Draco squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the pain he knew was sure to come. **

"**What the hell?" Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of another voice. Kurt pulled away, quickly zipping himself up again and facing the people who had interrupted him. Draco sighed in relief as he saw that it was the pirate from earlier , the officer, and a man and a woman who he did not recognize. The woman, with brown, bushy hair and soft brown eyes rushed toward him and hugged him tightly against her. **

"**Oh you poor soul, don't worry, we'll get you out of here. I'm Hermione by the way and that's Ron." Ron appeared next to her to help with the knots securing Draco's wrists to the bed. He stumbled as he was suddenly released from his binds, Ron caught him and continued to hold him as Hermione checked over his wounds. **

" **He should be alright, a bit bruised and embarrassed but that can all be mended. The emotional scars I'm not so sure about." **

"**It's happened before, I'll be fine." Draco's voice was hoarse and he turned to face Ron and Hermione fully, "Thank you."**

"**No worries, Mate. We're just glad we got here in time. Harry heard your screams and here we are." **

"**Screams?" Draco hadn't noticed his screams, though he wasn't particularly surprised by this fact. **

**Meanwhile, Harry was livid with anger. He stared at Kurt with a kind of fury only Satan himself had been able to bare, his eyes were narrowed and seemed to have changed to red, radiating danger. His body stood straight, a sword held high in ready position, poised toward the larger man in such a way that despite their size difference Kurt knew that he wasn't likely to come out of this alive.**

"**What did you think you were doing?" Harry whispered, stepping toward Kurt. Kurt gulped and wiped sweat from his forehead, eyes never leaving the knife held in the smaller man's hand. **

"**What right do you have to him? He's not yours, just let us be. He enjoys it as much as I." In a bout of false courage Kurt stood his ground, facing Harry in what he hoped was an imposing way. Harry didn't even flinch, just looked at the man in a way that would strike fear in Ra himself. **

"**Wrong Answer." He said quietly, and almost calmly he thrust his sword into Kurt's stomach, twisting it as he pulled it back again. Kurt's eyes widened as he grabbed his stomach. Looking at the blood that covered his hand, an ear shattering scream ripped itself from his throat, but it was cut short as he fell to the floor, withering in pain.**

**Draco looked at the fallen man and groaned. He felt ashamed for being so easily beaten, _stupid, stupid, stupid how could you have allowed this to happen? Your father would be ashamed. _He was pulled back from his thoughts when Harry asked, **

"**How are you?"**

"**Perfect." Was the reply, even as Draco sagged against Ron. Harry turned toward the red-head.**

"**Bring him to the ship. I will send money once we are well away from here. Have him cleaned up and in new clothes by the time I return. Let him rest in my cabin until then." He then added, **

"**Oh and Ron,"**

"**Aye Captain?"**

"**You and Mione take the rest of the night off." Ron grinned, **

"**Aye captain."**

**With that Harry moved to leave, dragging the shocked officer with him from the room. Ron and Hermione turned their attentions back to Draco.**

"**Come on, dear. It seems you'll be joining the crew of 'James' Heart'. She's a pretty thing, I'm sure you'll love her." Draco smiled tiredly at the girl, then smirked,**

"**You two are lovers?" The two sputtered, **

"**No!" They said in unison, blushing and facing away from each other. Draco grinned, **

"**Just wondering." With that the two helped him to his feet and walked him to the ship. When he reached it his breathe caught in his throat. It truly was a beautiful ship. Clean and proud, he understood why anyone would gaze at her. She seemed to be the product of the sea itself, glowing with an almost human light. **

"**She's gorgeous." He breathed, not even acknowledging Ron's nod. **

"**You'll be seeing a lot of her. I expect Harry will be putting you aboard a some sort of first mate."**

"**Your not his first mate?" Draco asked, turning to face Ron who shook his head.**

"**No, I'm more of Harry's apprentice. He picked Mione and I up in Tortuga and's been teaching up the way of pirating ever since."**

"**What makes you think he'd take me as his first mate?" Draco was pleased that they accepted him so fast, he didn't think he deserved it, but he was willing to take whatever he could get at the moment. Hermione sighed, **

"**You men are completely clueless! Now, come on, Harry's quarters are this way." **

**The captains quarters contained a bed, a desk, a bookcase, and a closet to hold clothes and weapons and what not. Hermione led Draco to the bed and instructed him to removed his shirt while she went to get bandages.**

"**She's great, isn't she?" Ron said, sitting next to the bed. Draco nodded,**

"**You know, if you just asked her she'd probably say yes." Ron shrugged, then grinned.**

"**That obvious?"**

"**A blind man could see it." The two were laughing when Hermione returned, arms laden with bandages and salves. **

"**Come on you two, let's get you fixed up." She proceeded to wrap, rub, lecture, and roll her eyes at Draco until she was satisfied with her work and proceeded to usher Ron and herself from the room, giving one last glance to the tired blonde before shutting the door with a thud.**

**Draco crawled under the covers and settled down into the soft blankets, the soft rocking of the ship as it sat in the harbor lulling him to sleep. As unconsciousness consumed him he breathed in Harry's scent and smiled to himself, _he will be mine._**

**Skit: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!! Thanks loves! Just wanted to let you know that I need crew members so if you want to be in this story just let me know! **


	3. Denial Thy Name is We

**Skit: hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: in chapters one and two**

**Chapter Two: Denial Thy Name is We**

**Harry shouted for the crew to get the boat on the water. He looked back on shore as the ship began it's journey again, the officer lay dead on the ground, seemingly from a bite of some sort. Harry couldn't have allowed the man to live, after forcing his Dragon to endure such torture. He thought back to the anger he had felt when he saw that…………..that thing trying to rape Draco. How dare he touch him. He hadn't even thought of letting the man live, the minute he had heard the blonde's screams his mind had went into auto-mode and he had acted almost without thought. **

"**Captain!" He turned to see Ron running toward him, "Draco's asleep in your cabin, just as you ordered." Harry nodded and smiled.**

"**What was Hermione's verdict?" **

"**He's bruised, but other then that he's fine." Harry nodded and sighed in relief.**

"**You really care about him, don't you?" Harry nodded, turning toward his best friend he said,**

"**and I don't know how it's possible. I've seen him twice and barely said three sentences to him. How can I care so much about someone I've only just met? I can't control it either! When I heard his screams it's like I lost control, I would have killed anyone to ensure his safety." He sighed again, leaning against the edge of the ship as it sailed even farther away from Marose. **

"**That's love, Captain." Ron said, before leaving Harry to do what he wanted. Harry sighed, it couldn't be, love was something foreign to him and he wasn't sure it was something he was willing to welcome with open arms. He could deal with lust for such a thing was easily sated, but love? He didn't know if his heart could take that. He forced the thought from his mind, love-HA not likely. Just mistaken lust, that is all it was……….that was all it could be.**

**He entered his cabin and stopped short at the sight that was to be seen. It was the same as when he had left it, everything lay in it's place, but one addition seemed to make all the difference. The blonde beauty who had previously been pushed from his thoughts forced it's way to the front of his mind. Draco lay half covered by blankets, his chest exposed in all it's pale glory. Harry gulped, trying to resist temptation had always been one of Harry's weak points and at the moment temptation thy name was Draco Malfoy.**

**He walking slowly toward the bed, telling himself that he would only look, not touch, but when the blonde opened his eyes and looked at Harry with a clouded gaze, Harry couldn't help but brush a strand of hair from Draco's eyes.**

"**Your awake." **

"**it would seem, where are we?" Draco stood up, then, as a wave of dizziness crashed over him, promptly tumbled over into the black-haired man's lap. **

"**We're on our way to Europe, there is plenty to pillage there." Harry grinned as Draco pushed himself up and sat, cross-legged, next to the captain.**

"**What am I to be expected to do?" Draco asked, but his thoughts were much different,**

_**HA, what am I expected to do? I'm gunna shag the captain, I'm gunna shag the captain!**_

"**Well, I'll put you on as first mate and see how it goes, if you're no good at it I can put you down as just one of the crew." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Draco didn't really have a say in the matter. **

"**Where will I sleep?" **

"**Oh, ummmmmm………I hadn't really thought about that." Harry bit his lower lip it thought.**

"**I can sleep on deck and if it rains I'll just join one of the crew." Harry's eyes flashed at the thought of Draco sleeping with one of the other crew members and said,**

"**If it rains you can sleep with me." Once again, it was a statement with no room for argument. **

"**If your wish captain." Draco grinned, he hadn't missed the flash of jealousy at his earlier statement.**

"**And what now?" **

"**We sleep, you can spend the night here if you wish. I don't think it wise for you to sleep on deck tonight, the winds are cold and you are still weak."**

"**True, tonight I will sleep with you." Draco grinned, he almost missed the double meaning in his words, but it seemed Harry hadn't. "I will call you captain?" Harry nodded, **

"**Yes. Tomorrow we will see what you can do, for tonight……sleep. You will meet the crew tomorrow and we will see how they react." Sliding back under the covers, Draco soon found himself in a fitful sleep filled with dreams of a certain green-eyed captain.**

"**I really am a masochist." Harry sighed, following suit. **

**That night, a lone figure stood at the bow of the ship, looking over the crashing waves in deep thought. Draco smirked as a plan began to form in his mind, surprisingly it wasn't coming up with a way to get his hands on some fabulous jewel or marvelous riches. No, it was something of a much difficult prize that the young thief wanted, something so valuable that stealing could end up killing the thief himself. He wished to steal Harry Potter's heart. This was what troubled him greatly, for he knew that this pillage would not allow mistakes. He sighed as he felt the doubt start to cloud his thoughts. It was often that these bouts occurred, but they always left Draco with a new determination and so he let the doubt come, embracing it as his plan formed.**

_**Do I want this treasure? Am I really ready for this? A fool is one who takes a treasure unwilling to pay the price. My love could end up destroying me and I don't know if I could handle that. Who am I to think that I am deserving of his love? Who am I to assume it tis' love in the first place. I have never felt such a thing before, how am I to know it is anything but…………………….I've got it! I will tempt the forbidden, if he answers my offer I shall accept it with open arms, if he declines I will admit defeat and throw my self to the will of the sea. **_

**A smile spread across the gorgeous features of the blonde, this would indeed be his greatest plunder yet.**

**Unbeknownst to him, far away, back on the shores of Marose a man watched to horizon. His eyes shone with fury.**

"**I own you Malfoy, and I will collect my debt." **

**Skit: Well, I hope you liked it!!!!! Please review! Thanks loves**


	4. Suspence Thy Name is Draco

Skit: Hi mates!

Harry: Mekshinsakdfios

Draco: OHHHHHHHHHHHH how did you get him tied up Skit?

Skit: I looooooooooooove duck tape

Draco and Skit: muhahahahahahahahahahaha

Harry: Faints

Skit: Also, I wanted to tell everyone that I got this idea from a friend of mine who wrote an original story, but I did get the inspiration to upload this story from VG Jekyll's story.

I also want to that VG for giving me a lot of tips in writing, as well as the many reviewers! I have responses to you at the end of the chapter!

Discalimer in chapter one

The next morning, Draco awoke alone, but found a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt to wear. He pulled on both and quickly ate the bread and water left for breakfast. He reached the top deck and immediately was assaulted by Hermione, who seemed to be able to find something wrong with every little scratch on him.

"I'm fine Hermione, really!" He said, flashing her a brilliant smile causing the brunette to blush slightly.

"Nonsense, I've already told Harry to…….."

"Now, Hermione let the poor lad go. My, Draco it has been a while hasn't it?" Draco's blood ran cold as he heard the voice and felt the familiar arm encircle his shoulders.

"Yes, it has Conner." His voice had gone cold and he pulled from the man's grasp.

"Oh, you know each other?" Hermione asked, not catching on to Draco's discomfort. Draco nodded, though stiffly.

"Yes, great friends we were. That is, until that unfortunate accident, ay Drake?" Conner's arm tightened around Draco's, causing him to wince as a sharp pain ran down his spine. Luckily he was saved from answering by Harry.

"Oi, did I say you could take a brake? Get on, both of you. Draco, come with me." Conner left along with Hermione, but before removing his arm he leaned in a whispered, "You look delicious as ever, pet. I'm sure your master is proud." Then left. Draco scowled and turned to the captain who was looking at him curiously.

"What?" He snapped a little more harshly then he had originally meant to. Harry broke out into a grin.

"Come one. I've got your first job." He led them to the wheel and motioned for Draco to take position behind it.

"Have you ever steered?" He asked, taking position behind the blonde. It didn't matter if Draco had managed a ship before, he wasn't going to leave his precious ship to the almost stranger, no matter how gorgeous he was.

Draco shook his head, he had managed a ship, but had kept him from steering.

"Okay. Place your hand on the wheel. Keep it steady, that's it. Now, let her steer you. No, here." Harry placed his hands on top of the blondes and positioned himself so that his chest was aligned with Draco's back. A smirk flitted across his face before he quickly returned his mind to his task.

Carefully, he showed Draco how to let the ship said it's course. How to feel the waves and flow with them, not against them. They dialed in silence for the larger part of the day; Harry left after about four hours to go oversea the other crewmembers. While he was gone he left Draco in Ron's charge.

"Hey Blondie, your doing good" Draco flinched at the nickname and glared at the red-head.

"Hey, just joking mate. Your touchy today." Ron laughed at the look Draco gave him, then joined him at the wheel, looking over his shoulder toward the horizon.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that ship suppose to be following us so closely?" Draco pointed behind him. Ron looked behind, confused. He hadn't seen Draco take his eyes off the waves in front of him.

"Where?"

"To the left, Northeast." Ron squinted in the direction Draco had motioned to and his eyes widened. Almost to far away to see was a ship, it's black sails the only thing visible in the twilight of the evening.

"I don't………."

"Get the Captain." Draco hissed, "That's the ship 'Juxtapose', they'll be wanting trouble." Ron shot a glance at Draco who had yet to take his look from the horizon to look behind him, then nodded, jumping the seven steps to the main deck.

"Captain! Captain!" He called. Harry turned to face the red-head, a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, dropping the line of rope he had been tying down.

"Draco's spotted a ship, says something a bout trouble." Harry was gone before he could finish.

Walking up beside the blonde, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes?" he asked, joining Draco's gaze.

"That's the Juxtapose ship. Their captain caused a bit of trouble on one of my father's ships. She's bad news."

"What makes you so sure she'll be trou……….." He didn't get to finish as a loud bang could be heard and the sound of splintering wood soon followed. Harry groaned at Draco's smirk that clearly said 'told-you-so'. He turned and began yelling orders,

"Load the cannons! Brie, bring down the sails. Conner and Ron, check the maps, make sure we stay on course. Draco, come with me. We're going to see why this girl would want to deal with us."

He jumped over the railing that separated the wheel from the rest of the ship and landed gracefully next to Ron. Turning, he expected to see Draco preparing to jump after him. Instead, the blonde was gazing into the distance again, except he wasn't looking off into the horizon anymore, instead he was looking in the direction of the ship that was currently sailing, quickly, toward them. His brow was furrowed in concern and he was biting his lower lip in concentration. Harry pushed rather perverted thoughts from his mind in favor of doing something a tad bit more productive.

Skit: Hides from readers sorry it's so short! I thought you'd like something short better then nothing! My e-mail went cahoots so the first reviewer who offered to be one of the shipmates could you please send me your character info again? Thanks luv!

Cheers!


	5. review

Skit: OMFR! I am sooooooo sorry! I forgot to add the responses to the end of the chapter! IDIOT! SKIT YOU NO GOOD SENSLESS BAKA! ARG! dies

Okay so thanks to my lovely goddess of everything written VG Jekyll I remembered! So here you go luvs! I didn't forget about you...completely! Once again I'm so sorry! That's what I get for not writing things at one time!

ShadowImitation: I'm glad you love my story! I love you! Huggles I will continue soon! Also, I absolutely love your screenname! Goes on babbling about the genius of the name ShadowImitation MUAHMUAHMAUH I luv ya mate!

VG Jekyll: What can I say to you? You are truly a goddess. Now, before you roll your eyes at me and say "yeah you've said that before" listen! You really are great, especially giving me all those tips! HEHEHE which I plan to follow! I especially admire how you don't make me fell like an idiot with your reviews. You're very considerate in that sense! Also, I am an absolutely un-focused person who would probably never get anything done without the help of wonderful people like you. I love your stories and I love it when the story reflects the writer, which it most certainly does in your case. In addition, I think I knew that most people put (-) instead of (...) to show that someone is begin cut off, but I don't think it ever clicked! Thank you soooooo much! Worships

TomF-DanielR4eva: Love your screenname, but doesn't it suppose to be + instead of ? Well anyway! Thanks so much for your review! I need that type of reinforcement! Grabs Tom and Daniel, packs in box, and send them to you Thanks so much for your review! Love ya!

Dmweasley: you strike me as the kind of person I'd like to stalk. Would you mind? I'll just be the red-head you see outside your window every night! Hehehe, I love you! Thanks so much for your review! And just between you an me, I love pirate stories as well! Hehehe, MUAH! sends smooches

USAcat: Ohhhhhhhhhhh reviewer from the state! Facinatin! I will definitely use your character! She's perfect! Hehehe, also I didn't get if from 'Cuttroat Island' what is that? A movie, book, what? I would love to look into it! Though Lauren might have gotten it for her story...hmmmm...well, anyway! Thanks for the lovely review mate! Love you! Cheers

amber-eyez456: I glad that you liked it enough to log in! hehehe, thanks so much for your review. I thought you were someone else, but then I realized that the last digits were different. Thanks so much for the review! Love you! Cheers!

Megane-chan: ohhhhhhhhhh PotC fan? If you are then we must have a little chat! Thanks you so much for the review! I got a fantastic high from it! I love Pirate talk, but I can't write it worth Ra! Well, cheers mate!

Nyoka Li: Hi! I know you! You're on my favorite authors list. Which is very short because of unknown reasons, but anyhow. It probably is like other stories, a bit cliché really. Like Evil!Harry or abused!Harry or whatever. Thanks so much for your review! I loved hearing from you!

Sefadora Firewood: PotC has a theme song! Why didn't anyone tell me! goes off to kill whoever it is that didn't tell her of said theme song! thanks so much for the review love! Cheers!

Skit: Well there you go! The list of all the lovelies that review my sad little story...well I'm off. I love you all!

Skit


	6. Lust Thy Name is Harry

Skit: Hi people! ummmm i'm sooo sorry, but my e-mails were destroyed and so none of the characters that were sent to me will be in this chapter.

Draco: cause she's a loser and nobody likes her

Harry: DRACO! slap

Skit: cries

Disclaimer in chapter one...

Chapter 5: Lust thy name is Harry

The ship pulled up next to James' Heart and a young woman leaned over the ledge to peer at the peculiar sight. 'Two pirates and a street rat?" she thought, before jumping over to the opposite deck. Harry raised and eyebrow at this, but kept his mouth shut, no need to cause conflict were it wasn't needed.

"'ello mates," the woman stuck out her hand abrasively at Harry, "the names Renae. And who might you be?" Her voice was that of strength, bred into her from the first moment she had stepped on ship. Her long black hair reached just short of her waist and was in tangles from the ocean wind. She stood shy of six feet, with dark sun-kissed skin. Her garbs were that of the average pirate, though Harry suspected her to be of higher ranks, and she bore no weapons... atleast, those that could be seen with the bare eye.

"Why do you wish to know?" Harry asked politely, taking the woman's hand and placing a chaste kiss upon the knuckles. She laughed, "I'm just here to take over yer ship tis all."

"Then why bother to warn us?" Draco snapped. Harry shot him a look and the blonde scowled before retreating to find Hermione.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." the captain smirked, causing Renae to step back slightly in surprise, she was not used to this kind of repartee before an attack. She, however, brushed it off and replied smugly,

"I don't believe I gave you a choi-" She was cut short by a blade cutting harshly into her throat and a soft voice whispering in her ear,

"I don't know why you chose to invade my ship, but I do know that I don't appreciate it at all." Harry pushed the blade farther in her neck, enough to allow a thin line of blood to boil up to the surface. The next thing the ebony haired captain knew, he was face down on the hard deck of the ship with the point of his sword digging into the small of his back.

Grabbing Renae's ankle and twisting until he heard a sharp crack, Harry wriggled out of the woman captain's hold and stepped out of reach. Renae glared up at the insufferable man while holding her ankle in pain.

"I believe that would be a victory on my part." A sharp laugh met his sneer and the pained woman smirked.

"You underestimate me. You, as a captain, should know that pirates always have a back up plan... or in my case, back up men." With that she pulled a pistol from somewhere in her belt, '_knew it_!', and shot a single bullet into the air. Before the iron cylinder had a chance to reach it's highest peak, her crew was already aboard the James' Heart and had their swords drawn.

Ron led his shipmates foreward and met Renae's men metal to metal. Harry rolled his eyes and whispered, "See what you caused?" To the still hurt woman. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her into his cabin. He was soon joined by Draco and Hermione. Draco sprawled out in one of the round chairs in the corner of the cabin; Hermione took one look at Renae and scurried to work on her ankle.

While the two girls talked and whispered, Harry wandered over to Draco flopping carelessly into the blondes lap.

"Arg! Get off you great brute!" Draco pushed the green-eyed man onto the floor. Harry pouted at this before smirking mysteriously. Suddenly, he grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and yanked him down on top of him, holding him firmly in palce. This proved to be a bad idea for the moment Draco registered what had happened, he began to squirm, which led to certain body parts coming into close contact. Immediately after Draco felt the jolt of pleasure he stilled, leaving their hips aligned. Harry gazed up at the blonde lying on top of him with a slightly clouded over gaze. Draco couldn't tell exactly what Harry's gaze was clouded over with, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do the most useful parts of the human anatomy and a certain compromising position the two were sharing.

The sudden silence in the room brought the two back to reality, the harsh one that required that Draco roll off of Harry and let the black-haired man deal with the curren situation. Renae and Hermione were looking at the two with identical knowing expressions.

"What?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed at being stared at. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about her and Ron being to obvious, before turning back to look at Renae.

"How does your ankle feel?" She asked, moving to put away her supplies. Renae smiled, "Much better, thanks." Though as she got up to stand she quickly fell back down. Harry laughed and hurried to help her back onto the bad, massaging her ankle lightly. Draco let out a low growl, and turned away from the sight.

"Posessive much?" Ron whispered, walking through the door. Draco sneered at the red head before muttering something about checking on the crew. Harry watched him leave with a confused expression.

"Their getting weird out there!" Ron ranted, "Half of them are drinking and the others are tying that blasted ship to James' Heart." Renae laughed.

"That blasted ship happens to be the Midnight Blue, one of the fastest ships to said the seven seas."

"That doesn't explain why they are trying to syphin themselves off on our ship." Ron muttered, throwing himself into the chair Draco had recently inhabited.

"And why are they-"

"I told them to." Renae said simply. Harry raised an eyebrow, "And why, pray tell, did you tell them that?"

" Well, originally we had planned to take over your ship, toss your and yer' crew overboard, and sail off into the sunset. As it seems, I'll be owing you a bit of a favor for that number you pulled on me ankle." The raven-haired girl grinned sheepishly up at the captair, who's eyes were narrowed in thought. Suddenly, he jumped up and whirled on the occupants of the room.

"I like your plan," Harry laughed at the look on the woman pirate's face, "It only needs a few improvements. What do you say to joining my league? Bit of a co-operation if you wish." Renae looked at the green eyed adonis before nodding slowly. The two proceeded to work out a few kinks in the plan, and agreed that they would work together and forget the earlier offends.

"Very well then. Hermione, write up the papers will you? Ron and I will go try to sort out the commotion on deck, and Renae will sign the agreement." Immediately, they went into action. Harry rushed out the door and into the afternoon sun. Pulling himself up onto the starboard rail of the ship, he shouted to the crew, "It seems we will be taking on a new vessel lads! Captain Renae of the Midnight Blue has agreed to join our ranks. They will be sailing along with us until we reach the Americas, after that they will be our collegues on the open oceans, clear?" Mumbles of yes met his announcement and the captain smiled, "Set up for sail mates, we haven't got all day!"

The ship burst into action, men readying the sail, while others traced the maps, while even others moved to seperate the ships and raise the anchor. Through the ruckus, Harry spotted Draco peering at a map and looking toward the horizon. Harry couldn't help but stare at the sight that the blonde man made. His hair fell loose in the early evening wind and his skin glowed slightly. He truly looked like an angel and Harry couldn't help but think bak to what had happened earlier and the lust filled gaze of the blonde as he lay ontop of him.

As if feeling his gaze, Draco turned to look at Harry, his eyes masked slightly. "Where are we off to, captain?" He asked. Harry frowned at the blondes cold tone, but decided that Draco would tell him when he was ready. "To the Americas." Draco nodded slightly, before pointing to the East, giving Colin the sign to start moving again.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that evening Harry found the blonde already in bed, having missed dinner. He carefully stripped off his shirt and lay down next to the sleeping angel. Draco had been cold to him the entire day, hardly speaking at all, just following orders and glaring moodily at Renae, who's last name Harry had found was Zellwinger... (Hehehe, j/k) was Waschter. He had tried to talk to the silver-eyed man, but had gotten hardly a sentence in responce.

As he tried to bury himself in the warmth of his sheets, he felt a light pressure fall over is waist. Looking down, he realized that Draco had laid his arm protectively over him and had scooted closer to nuzzle his neck. With a small sigh and a shake of his head, the young captain let himself fall into a peaceful sleep, his mind filled with dreams of a certain blonde nobel.

DMDMDMDMDM

Draco woke with a jolt the next morning, feeling decisively comfortable. His pillow smelled a bit peculiar, like salt water and rum. Looking down, he found that he was lying on top of none other than a Harry James Potter. They had worked themselves into a rather strange position. Draco lay half ontop of Harry, arms laying limply on the larger mans hips, where as Harry's arms where wrapped around his waist tightly, keeping him from moving to much. With a sigh, Draco lay back down on the captains chest trying his best not to wake him and grinning at the hardness poking into his left hip. This could be fun.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Skit: So there you go!

Draco: Finally another chapter!

Harry: Mfffffmmmmfffflll

Draco: more duct tape?

Skit: smirks so a bit of a cliffy! i hope you all haven't given up hope on me. I've been travelling and it's hard to write, and then when I got back home I was diagnosed with a servere case of writers block, there should be much more frequent updates in the future!

I love you all, thank you so much for the reviews!

special thanks to dmweasley and VG Jekyll!

Cheers


	7. Deceit Thy Name Is Conner

Skit: Well, here you go! A story! They'll be on land in the next chapter and someone kisses someone else! YAY!

Draco: Blah

Harry: sweatdrop

Disclaimer in chapter one!

Deciet Thy Name Is Conner

Harry gave and annoyed grunt as he felt his comfortable source of warmth move slightly, however the annoyance was short live as he felt a soft hand rub against a certain very happy body part. The touch was light and fleeting, leading Harry to believe that it was indeed and accident. This didn't help his problem though and as the hand continued it's tortuous assult with every breathe that the sleeping blonde made, Harry became more and more restless.

A small moan from the figure above him almost brought a whimper from the captain had he not been the captain and would not have been disgraced by such an action. He was seriously beginning to wonder if the blonde would mind being molested in his sleep when he was saved by a crashing and a loud curse. This cause the hand to jerk roughly forced a gasp from Harry which --thankfully-- was covered up by a woman's voice.

"NEVILLE YOU ROTTON PIECE OF DEVIL'S SEAWEED! CAN YOU NOT DO NOTHING ON YOU OWN!"Draco's head shot up and he emitted what sounded like a mix between a growl and a groan. Had Harry not been preoccupied with certain "matters", like where the blondes hand still rested, he would have noticed that Draco was not ailed by the early morning sleepiness that one has when they have just woken up. However, he was preoccupied (mostly because the author wants the sexual tension to continue a bit longer before the LURVE!) and his head was not working quite up to it's usual standards... (just a moment, I'm sure you all noticed that I chose to use the word "head" when I could have avoided it. Just so you know, yes it was a intended pun! so NANABOOBOO)... Well, the one at the top of his body anyway.

Draco rolled off from on top of Harry and turned to look at the door.

"Do you suppose she'll still like us if we kill her?" Silver eyes filled with amusement turnedd to look at Harry.

"I dont' know, perhaps we should try it!" Grumbled Harry as he pulled himself out of bed. He kept his back to Draco as to hide his "problem" (though you and I both know it was no secret to Draco) and began to pull on clothes. Clothes that look suspiciously like and exact copy of the one's he wore yesterday... right down to the wrinkles!

"EW!" Draco squeeked, "You're not going to wear that are you?" Harry looked down at his clothes then back up at Draco.

"I thought I might, why?"

"EW!" another squeek, "You wore those yesterday! They've got germs on them!" Harry raised and eyebrow at his first mate, but stripped off the old shirt in favor for a new one.

"Better?"

"I guess it'll have to do, won't it?" Draco asked, turning to his own task of putting on clothes. Harry's eyes trailed down the smooth pale back; he marveled at the way his smooth shoulder blades resembled wings in the flickering candle light. His eyes trailed down to the smooth curve of Draco's lower back and his left and twitched just slightly as his gaze travelled lower. "mmmm" Harry murmered, "nice view."

"Did you say something?" Draco turned, not realizing that his captain would be mourning the loss for the rest of the day.

"No, are you almost finished?" Harry asked, grabbing a map from his desk and turning towards the door.

"Do I have a choice?" Draco mumbled, fumbling to get into his shirt and join Harry on deck. Still grumbling, the blonde walked over to where Renae stood, hands on hips and tongue still lashing insults at a small boy who was lying in a puddle of spilt water, presumebly from the overturned wash buckey a few feet away.

"SILENCE!" Harry roared, effectively shutting Renae up as well as the rest of the crew, "What are you babbling about!"

"This... this person is the most insufferable, unreliable, idiotic MORON I have ever been forced to deal with!" Renae said, voice taunt with anger.

"Why? Because he spilled a bucket of water?" The green-eyed man inquired, the twitch in his hand had gone to his eye, though it was more of an annoyed twitch than a I'm-about-to-jump-you twitch.

"I'm not a morning person." Renae sneered, still glaring at Neville. The latter was shivering, though it was hard to tell if it was from fear or from cold. Draco had a feeling it was the former.

"Come on, Longbottom. You need to change or you won't be any good at all... hmmm that's a bit redundant." Draco grabbed Neville's elbow, dragging him to his feet and pulling him toward the bunks.

"Would you like some coffee?" Hermione asked, pushing a bowl full at the black-haired woman who took it as though it were a gift from Athena. Harry half expected her to bow at Hermiones feet or atleast give some sort of virgin sacrifice. Renae did neither, just gulped down the black liquid and offered a small smile to the brown haired girl.

"Now that we are past that, what are the plans for today, captain?" Hermione had reverted into work mode and was looking at Harry expectantly.

"We're making a quick stop in Misrath, then I believe we'll travel to the Caribbean, but we'll be making many stops along the way." Harry said, spreading the map on the hard wooden planks of James' Heart and crouching down to look at it more clearly.

"You see, I don't think we'll stop by Tripoli they've got to much business and right now we need to get out of the Mediterranian Sea first, before we make a big bang. From there we'll head northwest to Barcelona, that'll give us supplise to get us all the way to Antigua. That should only take a month or so. When we reach there, Renae I assume you'll be wanting to head off to America?" Renae nodded absentmindedly, studying the map and using her fingers as measurments.

"Right. So I'll wager it will take about three days to get to Misrath. We'll stock up. I don't want to stay the night, so we should get there around morning. Hermione, you and Ron get Rats and Lee and do a once over of the ship. Marshall will work on keeping us on course. Jacub's got crow's nest and Maria said something about a storm, I'll want a full report on that a soon as we can." Ron and Hermione nodded and got to work informing the rest of the crew.

"And what will we be doing?" Draco asked, rejoining the group. He had Neville by the wrist and was tugging him along like a dog on a string. The timid boy had changed into new clothes, though Harry would wager that the originals would have been more presentable then these.

"You will be overseeing the crew. Renae and I will handle to ship and there's a whole in the Jib, Neville you'll patch that up." With that said, Harry headed up to the forecastle deck, followed closely to Renae.

"She's the wrong sex." Hermione said reassuringly in response to Draco's glare. The blonde just shrugged it off before heading down to the hold to see about helping the men clean and document the supplies. Sliding through the hatch, Draco took in his surroundings. It was dimly lit, only the light of two candles to light up the room, and full to the brim with supplies. Crocker and Jess were working together at moving a box full of amunition (or so Draco assumed) to the far corner after scratching down the box's contents. The only other occupant was Conner, who smirked as the blonde entered.

"Well good mornig, mate." Only a hint of sarcasm betrayed Conner's motives, but it was enough to cause a shiver to run down Draco's spine.

"Yes. Do you need any help?" It was sneered and cold, but it was a sincere question all the same and the snide shipmate jumped at the chance to play with his victim.

"Why yes. You could help me catalogue the amount of food we have and calculate how far it will get us." Draco was sure that the man could have done it on his own, but he also knew that there was no way he was going to get out of it, so he took a seat next to the dirty blonde and began copying down information. He had gotten into a pretty good rhythm when he was shocked out of his musings by a hand on his knee. He looked up and found Conner leaning over him, supposedly reaching for another box, but that didn't explain why his hand was slowly inching it's way up Draco's thigh.

"Conner?" Draco asked in a warning tone. The hand disappeared from his thigh and Conner gave him a grin before turning back to his work.

"So where'd you go after you blew up your own ship?" He asked conversationally, Draco winced.

"That's not of your concern and even if it was I doubt I'd be all that inclined to tell you." He snapped, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"No need to get defensve. I was just wondering what you did after you tried to kill your own crew."

"Stop it!" Draco hissed, his hands now clenched into tight fist, his knuckles white.

"Fine, fine. Then let's talk about Captain Potter, seems to like the woman pirate, wouldn't you say?"

"It's not my place to worry about Potter's affairs." The silver-eyed boy spat, sending a warning glare toward his oblivious partner.

"Oh, but you want to don't you? You want to push her into the sea. You want the Captain all to yourself it's eating you away, isn't it?"

"Quiet Conner." His teeth were clenched and his finger nails were beginning to dig into his skin. Not letting Conner have another word, he stood, throwing down his materials and leaving the hold in what could have been described as a huff. Conner let out a bone chilling laugh that made to other to occupants shiver.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

That night met Draco on the forecastle, staring out into the breaking wave as the stars glittered above him. Harry and Renae were talking with Maria about the weather conditions and the blonde had found himself alone for the time being. He loved watching the sea as the colors swirled just below the surface hiding it's secrets below. He wanted so badly to take a dive into the murky water below, but knew that such and act could, and most likely would, cost him his life. So instead he opted for just sitting on the protective railing, dangling his legs over the edge, silently tempting the mistress of the sea.

Thoughts forced themselve into the front of his mind. Thoughts of his childhood, one that had been far more than normal.

flashback

A small boy, around ten, pushed himself through the crowd, picking up gold coins and strings of jewelry as he went. He was scrawny, small for his age and his abnormally blonde hair was caked in dirt alond with the rest of him. He spotted who he was looking for and waved to get the other boys attention. A larger boy with dark brown hair and laughing eyes joined him, wrapping an arm aound his shoulders.

"How are you Drake?" He asked the smaller boy, taking his findings and pocketing them.

"I am well. Blaise, where is father?" Draco looked up to this boy, a smile spreading across his features. Blaise grinned down at him and took his hand.

"He's at the gov'nors estate, collecting." Then before Draco could reply, he was lifted into the air by strong hands that were wrapped around his waist. Blaise turned in circles, smiling as the wiggling boy above him giggled in delight. A woman snorted in disapproval and Blaise returned the boy to his feet, taking his hand in his again."

end

Draco smiled at the memory, but jumped as he felt a cool drop of water land on his cheek. He sighed. This wasn't likely to be a big storm, but it was deffinately going to be a wet one.

Skit: Hope you enjoyed!

Draco: Though I don't see why you would

Skit: punch

Draco: OUCH!

Harry: Grrr tackle

Skit:... is this suppose to be punishment?


	8. Reunion Thy Name Is Blaise

Silence: I don't own

Harry: she's being quiet today

Draco: she's just had her heart broken

Harry: oh...

Reunion thy name is Blaise

The ship docked, not two weeks later, at Misrath and all of the crew were practically jumping onto the land midway because of all the tension. Draco and Harry hadn't spoken to eachother in two weeks.Well.. actually it was more like Draco refused to exchange more then the minimal amount of words necessary to show respect for ones captain. The most he had said to the tallerman was , "Yes sir and No sir"and this was starting to wear on Harry's nerves. On top of that, the James' Heart crew had officially decided that they did not like Captain Renae, though for reasons unknown to most. On top of all that, Renae's crew wasn't blending in very well, they still seemed to think that though their captain was at peace, they were not and continuously started brawls between the two groups. All in all it caused for a rather tense environment.

Draco was one of the first off the ship once it had docked, dashing into the crowded streets before anyone had a chance to deterr him. He let out a small breath and brushed a few strands of silvery blonde hair from his eyes as the milling people camoflauged him from unwanted viewers. Once safely out of sight of Jame's Heart, he slowed his pace, walking almost lazilly from stand to store, from pub to church and back. Stopping in front of a particularly intersting set up, he peered at one of the silver rings laying on a piece of old deer skin. The ornament sparked a memory in his mind that he couldn't quite grasp and he found himself staring at it, struggling to remember. Just as he grasped the edges of the thought a sharp shove pulled him from his musings.

The push caused him to lose his balance(he was still trying to get his land legs). He put his arms out, bracing himself for the fall... but it never came. Instead, large, warm hands wrapped themselves around his upperarms and lifted him back to his feet. Shaking his hair out and mumbling a thank you, Draco didn't bother to inspect his savior... until..

"How are you, Drake?" The silver eyed beauty almost gave himself whiplash as he jerked to look up as smiling brown eyes covered by even darker brown hair.

"B...Blaise?" Draco stuttered, the taller boy nodded, spreading his arms out to welcome him in a hug. The smaller boy let out a rather girlish squeel before all but jumping into his old friends arms. Blaise spun around in a circle, lifting Draco's feet of the ground as he went. Between giggles, Draco asked,

"Where have you been? Father looked all over for you after you disappeared!" He buring his face into the older man's shoulder, holding on tighter as if afraid that he might run away if he held him too loose.

"I went west of the Meditteranian Sea to search for the lost treasure of the Nile." Blaise replied simply, shrugging while still holding the blonde haired boy in his arms. He smiled down at his young friend before letting him go. Draco stumbled slightly tring to get his footing again, before bringing his hands to his hips and pouting at the brown eyed boy.

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A pale blonde standing in the middle of a bustling street filled with dark skinned sea men, looking like an english princess and pouting at that!

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Blaise Zambini!" Draco growled, "You just left! Without telling anyone? Not even saying good bye! What was I suppose to think! I thought you were dead!" Blaise sombered at this and offered a gentle smile,

"But I'm not dead, love, I'm fine." Draco continued to pout, but it seemed more out of principle then anything, "And what are you doing these days, whelp?"

"I'm the first mate on the James' Heart." The italian man did a double take,

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Wow." He was now leading the silver eyed thief toward a small pub nearer the docks, "How'd you pull that off?"

"I... umm.." Draco gave an apologetic frown before shaking his head, "Not yet." Blaise gave an understanding nod and ordered them a couple of drinks.

"And am I to meet this Captain Potter that is so famous?" He asked, sipping on his rum and looking expectantly at Draco. Draco was still staring disgustedly at the run down pub with it's worn floors and smelly occupants.

"I suppose..." Suddenly his mood brightened, "Maybe you could come sail with us!" He was practically jumping out of his seat and Blaise smirked,

"Perhaps." Looking at the position of the sun he let out a little yelp, "You'll be needing to get back, whelp. If I know captains, which I do, I would expect he'd be wanting to set said at sunset and by the looks of it, your already late." Draco choked on his drink, then grabbed Blaise's hand,

"Well come on!" He forcefully dragged the brown haired man from the pub and up the street, before he soon realized that Blaise was leading him. By the time they reached the sip, they were practically falling over eachother with laughter and Blaise had to catch Draco before he lost his balance and fell onto the hard deck of the ship.

"Easy there, whelp, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

"My face is pretty, isn't it?" Draco laughed, flinging his arms around Blaise's neck and burying his face in his chest to stiffle his giggles.

"What's going on?" A deep voice brought the two back to reality. Draco turned, his arms still around the italian's neck, to face a red faced captain.

"Where the hell have you been? You were suppose to be here thrity minutes again! We haven't see you all day! What were you thinking!" Harry stalked toward them, hands balled into fist and eyes narrowed in rage, "And who's your little friend?" Harry finished, practically breathing fire. Draco's eyes narrowed and and let go of Blaise to better face Harry.

"What do you care? You had no problem with ignoring me when your precious Renae's all over you." The two glared at eachother, practically nose to nose.

"Err.. I'm Blaise Zambini, a friend of Draco's" Blaise offered his hand to Harry, who took it rather roughly.

"And I suppose you've been invited to join our crew have you?" The green eyed captain sneered. Draco growled and stomped off toward Hermione who was watching the scene with amused eyes.

"err.. well.."

"Fine! Whatever, s'not like it's MY ship or anything. Thinks he can just sign up any bloody stranger..." Harry continued talking to himself as he stomped off in the opposite direction. Blaise was thoroughly confused by now and shook his head, trying to make sense of what had just happened. When he looked up he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen standing in front of him.

"Hello, welcome to the James' Heart"

Silence: okay, so I need to know weather or not Blaise should be gay or straight (in other words is the "beautiful creature" a girl or a boy?)

Draco: told you she couldn't make decisions on her own

Harry: that's why we're here

Draco: maybe you! I'm just here to look pretty and get shagged

Harry: really?

Draco: yes

Silence: that was a stupid conversation...ps. my heart has healed


End file.
